Blind Trust - Loki
by LokiNLexi
Summary: Mourning the loss of her cousin- Tony Stark. Madison Stark finds comfort in a criminal mastermind- Loki. After he comes to collect what Madison owes. Madison agrees only due to her sheer boredom of her agent life. Eventually, Madison finds a place in Loki's heart- which was never part of his plan to seek revenge. Loki/OC


**WooHoo! A new fanfiction, it is in fact- an avenger fanfiction- Loki appears in the next chapter don't worry. It is quite long, and I update weekly! I hope you enjoy- leave a review at the end please!**

 **Madison's POV**

I huffed as I glared at my older cousin, who was going on about another 'story' of his. I probably should have been grateful that mu mother finally allowed me to leave Florida to join Tony, but since I had it had been nothing but helping with paperwork and listening to Tony's obviously made up stories.

"Tony, if you ever want me to _believe_ any of these- maybe I should meet them again, it has been what? 11 and a half months?" I finally said, I had been trying to figure out a way to reunite the rest of the Avengers for the year that I had 'worked' at Stark Industries- Tony said I had been too 'busy' to go to New York with him. But I finally decided to come right out with it. Tony stopped dramatically re-enacting a battle.

"See _who_ again?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, he knew exactly who I was talking about- he was just in disbelief. He jumped down from his coffee table- which he had been standing on for 'dramatic flair', as he called it. I bit my lip, and looked around the expensive mansion that once again stood on the edge of a Cliffside- the Pacific ocean stirring in the wind.

"You know who Tony, you know that I didn't go to MIT like you, receive several masters, take several years of training, just to end up working at Stark Industries- no offence." I said, I had followed in Tony's footsteps for as long as I could remember, when I was younger, all I wanted was to be like Tony- powerful, rich, intelligent. He was the closest fatherly figure I had.

"You want to work at S.H.I.E.L.D, don't you?" Tony asked, sitting down beside me on the couch, I bit my lip- pushing my dark brown hair out of my face, I looked at Tony- despite being cousins, people often assumed us to be father and daughter- our relationship was almost like we were siblings, we didn't keep secrets from each other- ever. Our brown eyes met and with that, Tony chuckled, patting me on the back.

"I hope you remember all those martial arts lessons I paid for when you were a kid?" Tony said, as he stood up and waved me along, beginning to walk towards the garage. I jumped up, jumping on the table, and to add what Tony would call 'dramatic flair', I jumped and sprang from the table. Spinning around to face Tony as my feet hit the ground.

"So did the gymnastic lessons. Thanks Tone," I winked, turning on my heel- leading the way to the garage. I pushed away a plant and grabbed a ready-to-go back packed with all my favourite clothing and a wallet of money. Tony laughed, he knew me all too well.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh _my god,_ " I squealed, New York City coming into view. Tony groaned, rubbing his eyelids. He had been sleeping a lot lately, and had been wearing his suit a lot more often. I glanced at the groggy man before stepping into my normal persona that Tony knew.

"I can't believe I let you trick me into this death trap again," Tony muttered, opening his eyes- a faint smirk on his lips. I looked around, we were on a public plane- first class, obviously. Tony enjoyed his private jets, but I always liked meeting the people on the plane. I smiled brightly at Tony.

"I'm in New York City, Tony!" I squealed, pushing my dark hair out of my eyes with a bobby pin. Tony chuckled, sitting up and stretching his back. He crossed his legs and sat back, looking at me- he hated sitting beside me, he always enjoyed sitting across from me. 'I was easier to read that way.' He had told me when I asked, he always found ways to make me laugh in the darkest moments.

"Mads, you've been in New York City before- remember?" Tony said gravely, his mind somewhere else suddenly. I looked at him, knowing right away he was thinking about the Battle of New York.

The battle had taken place only a month after I had come to live with him, it was my first time in New York City- he had some 'business' to attend to and didn't trust me home alone with his contraptions- despite him leaving for days at a time while I was alone, excluding Pepper- who worked all day. Eventually he took me to the home of S,H.I.E.L.D where I got to meet the soon to become Avengers.

But things took a turn for the worse, I had become delusional and afraid when Tony left to fight the aliens. I was told afterword I fell into shock and ran after my cousin, where I was injured by a rouge Chitauri that my cousin at missed. Eventually it was killed, I had finally disarmed it (I fell on it from trying to climb a building, I usually don't tell that side of the story), but it eventually it stabbed a dagger into my stomach.

One thing led to another, I was able to injure enough to extent it wasn't able to come after me. It died finally when the missile my cousin directed into the portal killed the fleet of Chitauri.

I was found almost exactly one and a half hours later, bleeding out, by my cousin. Who flew me to S.H.I.E.L.D where I was cared for. I was dead for five minutes, after being revived by the best of the scientists in the country. Needless to say Tony brought me shawarma after, which I ate in peace with him.

I was never scolded for what happened, which surprised me. I was given flowers by Steve, Natasha and Clint, and my cousin sent me a chocolate bar every day- which was only three days. By the end of those days, I was perfectly fine and had a pretty badass scar on my lower stomach.

It was one of those days where Tony would sit for minutes, sometimes even hours- thinking about the battle, and our near deaths.

"We're here." Tony muttered, I looked around- the plane was emptying slowly, the two of us too caught up in our minds to realize the landing.

"So we are," I concluded, standing up, I glanced around at the area we had sat at. It was lush, with three couches and three TVs, room for enough rich people. Tony had bought an "accident" to stop other passengers from boarding First Class, much to my dismay.

I grinned happily as I looked around the apartment, it wasn't large- certainly not the Stark mansion. Certainly smaller than I was used to- but nonetheless perfect. It was high class, a bedroom, bathroom, and a living room, kitchen, and dining area all together. Tony dropped off my bags and grinned at me,

"You know, duty calls. Your interview with S.H.I.E.L.D is in a week and a half. Remember the stuff I taught you. The furnishers will be here in 10 minutes. Leave for a bit, I left them plans for your whole house- just a little parting gift," Tony smirked. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

Looking up at him was a surprise, I used to be taller, somehow he grew, he used to be very short- now he was roughly 5'10- and I was stuck at 5'6. Short, annoying, and smart- three words Tony used to describe me often. He walked out, telling me to follow.

I huffed and walked out, passing the furnishers on the way out. I was on the top floor- Tony enjoyed the view I presumed- the door was white and smooth- the walls a light cream, the floors a marble. The stairs were gorgeous, a large spiral that reached 9 floors.

I smiled, Tony had outdone himself again. I would never understand why he spoiled me so, I understood he was wealthy- but he was smart, spending thousands of dollars on someone who could support themselves wasn't a smart plan. But I never said anything, I had full trust and faith in my cousin.

Tony pushed open the door to the apartments- running his hand along the brick wall he walked to his car which was waiting. My car had been delivered already, I smiled sadly as Tony walked to his car. He turned to face me and pulled me in, I wrapped my arms around him and laughed as he pulled my hair.

"Bye Tone." I said, lightly punching his stomach. Tony ruffled my hair and smiled at me, his dark eyes shining into mine.

"Bye Madison, see you later." Tony said- winking at me, I smiled up at him. Not knowing this would be the last time I'd see him for a long, long time.

 _"_ _And in recent news, multi-billionaire business-man, more so known as the superhero_ Iron Man _, threatened the looming Mandarin yesterday while being interviewed. In which the Mandarin supposedly retaliated- destroying Stark's house and according the authorities, Tony Stark himself.'_

I stared at the TV, my hands shaking. I had hoped that the Mandarin would pass by Tony's threat. I sat on my couch, glancing up at the people around me. That's why they had come to visit. Steve shifted his weight, Natasha sat beside me- her arm wrapped around me. Clint sat on the other side of me, his hand on my shoulder. Thor stood, staring at the TV- muttering to himself again. And Bruce sat on the loveseat, his eyes shined over.

"Madison, we're so sorry," Natasha said. Nat and I had been spending lots of time together since moving here, I had grown close to all of them- thankfully, or I would be stuck alone to handle my grief.

The interview had gone excellently with S.H.I.E.L.D, I had begun working as an agent almost immediately. I had my suspicions that Tony had set them up to go easy on me- but none the less, it went well. It was troubling to believe that Tony was now deceased, my only relative that wanted me around- to say the least.

"It's fine," I said, my voice feeling raw, "I have to do something." I pushed myself off the couch, and grabbed my sweater. I looked back at the saddened people who all sat in my apartment. I placed my hand on the doorknob, nausea washing over me like a blanket. But I ignored it and opened the door, walking out of the apartment and towards the elevator.

As I entered the elevator, I was joined by a familiar face. I forced a small smile at the person as I twist my hands together.

"Hello, Thor." I said, my voice raw and tired. I was tired of the act that I had put out back in my apartment.

"Lady Madison," Thor boomed, although it wasn't as loud as his usual speech. He walked into the elevator, holding his large powerful hammer.

"Although I sometimes did not enjoy the company of T-" Thor started. I looked at him and held up a hand- shaking my head.

"I appreciate it, thank you Thor. But I would rather not speak of the matter," I replied. Around Thor, I felt the strange need to speak formally and royally. He was, after all, a god. Thor hmmed in reply to me, and gave me a look of sadness.

"If you don't take offence in me asking, but where are you tending to your business too?" Thor questioned. I smirked, Thor was clever- he was quite dumb at times, but he could be quite witty and smart when he put his mind to it.

"I will be driving to Malibu, California." I said with certainty, Thor looked at me with obvious shock; he knew of Tony's Malibu mansion being destroyed- of course he'd be surprised I'd even consider going there.

"Lady Madison, the Stark Mansion that resides in Malibu has been destroyed! You cannot, you will find no closure there- only grief and despair," Thor shouted, as the elevator halted to a stop. I looked at him, walking out of the elevator.

"I will go on a road trip then, as I must handle my grief somehow; but may I ask a question, Thor?" I fiddled with my hair, as Thor nodded- ready to answer.

"When were you going to tell us your brother was being banished to earth?" I questioned angrily, I had walked in on Nick and Thor discussing the topic several days ago. And had been dying to ask Thor about it for days, and if I wouldn't be seeing him for a bit- what was the harm in asking him now?

Thor sighed, looking down. His eyes were suddenly filled with remorse and sadness- something was wrong with the banishment.

"So you have heard. Loki is no more than a mere mortal- excluding the immortal part. But his powers have been revoked. No one knows where he is." Thor explained furiously. I nodded, finding the answer believable- but frightening.

"I see, now I must be off- see you later, Thor." I waved at him, walking out of the apartment complex. Thor waved, a small smile on his face. I walked slowly over to my car, sitting down and throwing my phone and wallet in my passenger seat. Tears were already threatening my eyes.

I started the car, biting my lip as I felt cool metal meet my throat- a dagger. A voice whispered in my ear.

"Do what I say- or things will get messy."


End file.
